Paco
by Emmint
Summary: The series 14 episode Zavala, I have always wondered what Paco would when he grew up I have chosen that he moved to America and became a Texas Ranger. He has been given a task of delivering a paper to Matt Dillon and shows the strength of honour and duty instilled in him during long talks with Matt Dillon as a boy.
1. Chapter One: A Dream of Time Gone By

Chapter One: A Dream of Time Gone By

Paco Avila a man aged twenty-four years remembered his mother with fond memories, she'd died four years ago. He knew that she'd always wanted Matt Dillon to ride back into her life. Nothing had happened between them, he remembered when he was twelve bringing Matt Dillon to their house when he'd been wounded during a gunfight with Alex Rawlins. How Matt Dillon had told him what true friendship meant, how he'd helped him make a chicken coop and repair the shed. "Paco! What you thinking about, boy?"

"Sorry, Tom, I was remembering my mother and a Gringo friend I have not seen for twelve years."

"How did you meet this American?"

"Matteo came to Zavala, my village, we thought he was a Bandido, I was in the cantina fetching a bottle of tequila for a man who was a bully, he beat me, he beat my mother. While I was there the largest man I'd ever seen came in he challenged some Gringo Bandidos, he killed two and let one leave to send a message to the brother of one of those that he killed. He was wounded, no one would help him," Paco said.

"I found him camped outside the village, I took him to my mother, she bandaged him. The man who bullied us came back he was going to hit me. When he saw Matteo he tried to kill him, Matteo was too fast. I told him he could stay that the Federales would not take him, that's when he told us that he was there to arrest the Gringo Bandidos, we were astonished he was the first lawman to come to Zavala, in the end he defeated the Bandidos and gave pride to the people. When he left, I gave him a cross."

"Did outlaws return to Zavala?"

"They tried, but we showed them they would no longer be tolerated."

"Have you heard from him since?"

"No, I often wonder what he is doing now. Matt Dillon marshal of Dodge City."

"Well, I never, he's a legend, he's still in Dodge City, still marshal and not likely to change."

"Tom, come into my office," the Texas Ranger Captain called out.

"Now what, I swear he's as jumpy as a march hare," Tom disappeared into the Captain's office.

"I need a paper delivered to Dodge City. It's to be placed directly into the hands of Matt Dillon. Have you got someone you can trust with that?"

"Paco's here, I'll send him. He knew Matt Dillon twelve years ago, I know he'd like to see him again," Tom said giving a brief summary of the conversation they'd had.

"Send him then, twelve years is a long time for someone not to see a man who was such an influence on him," Tom returned to Paco grinning.

"Got a job for you," he handed the paper to Paco. "Cap wants you to deliver this to Matt Dillon. Put it in his hands only."

"Right, Tom, tell Cap thanks," Paco left quickly mounting his buckskin he rode out heading northeast. He found himself remembering riding behind Matt on Buck telling him that he'd never been on such a large horse and now he rode the same kind of horse and equally as large. He was looking forward to seeing Matt again and meeting Matt's friends too. Matt had talked about them with fondness, Doc Adams, Miss Kitty and Festus Haggens.

About mid morning he spotted the riders trailing him. I know the paper is important, and must be valuable, they probably want it. Well, I'm just plain not going to give it to anyone but Matteo like I was ordered to and besides I want to see Matteo. "Grandee, let us ride," Paco kicked the horse into a gallop. He wondered if he could outrun them and get to the nearest Ranger station or a waystation. Then he thought to go to the nearest town and get the train to Kansas. Paco rode upto Valverde station just before noon, he bought a ticket for himself and Grandee as far as Hays, Kansas. In the passenger car he stretched his legs out as much as possible


	2. Chapter Two: The Trouble with Trains

Chapter Two: The Trouble with Trains

Paco pulled his hat down over his face to get some sleep, but not completely he had learned to sleep light with one eye open. Four hours later the train pulled into El Paso, he didn't particularly want to change there. Dallas Stoudenmire had a habit of beating up Latinos when he was in his cups. Paco rose and descended from the passenger car and went to fetch Grandee and wait for the next train to Hays City. "When does the train to Hays get in?" Paco asked.

"Twelve fifteen, Sir, the station man said.

"Thank you," Paco saw Dallas Stoudenmire approaching as he tethered Grandee.

"You here for a reason Mex?"

"Just passing through, Marshal," Stoudenmire looked him up and down.

"You are a Ranger?"

"Si," Paco produced his credentials, Stoudenmire studied them and handed them back. "I'm just waiting for the train to Hays."

"A bit of the patch for the Rangers isn't it?"

"A bit yes," Paco had no intention of telling Stoudenmire the real reason for his journey. "I've taken some leave to visit an old friend. I haven't seen him since I was twelve."

"He live in Hays?"

"No, Dodge City, but I want to give Grandee some exercise on the way."

"I don't recall many Mexican's in Dodge City."

"My friend is Matt Dillon."

"I know him well, will you pay my respects to him?"

"Si," Stoudenmire clapped him on the back and thanked him. Paco stood with Stoudenmire as the train came in, he was surprised that Stoudenmire had treated him as just another man, mind you Stoudenmire was sober at the moment.

"You take of yourself now, Paco."

"Oh, I will, I will," Paco made sure that Grandee was loaded safely and then went to the passenger car.

"Marshal, I'll probably have a reply for you on the way back."

"Quite probable, Matt's always been a man you can trust with your life," Paco gave him the Ranger salute as the train pulled out. He settled himself down in a rear seat, two children were staring back at him. He stuck his tongue out at them they squealed with laughter.

"Now, you boys leave the gentleman alone, you hear," their mother admonished them.

"I don't mind, Senora, I was a child once."

"What do you do now?"

"Now, Senora, I am a Texas Ranger. But I'm going to visit an old friend," Paco told the children about his friend told them stories that Matt had told him long ago. "You remember those stories, they're good words to live by. Name's Paco Avila?"

"My name's Theresa Wildman and this is Tony and Jessica."

"They're good kids they'll be better full grown. You and your husband are sure raising them right."

"Thank you, Mr Avila. Where does your friend live?"

"Kansas, I'm going to Hays find out if he's still around. Are you going far, Senora Wildman?"

"Only as far as Amarillo."

"We're going to see our grandparents," the children said.

"You know I bet they can't wait to see you. They will spoil you, probably give you a lot of presents." Paco saw the children were asleep as the train pulled into Tucumcari Station. He watched the passengers getting on, he watched the male passengers a couple of them he thought were suspicious but he put that down to his Ranger training. It wasn't until later that his suspicions proved true, he leaned forward. "Senora, por favor, get your children on the floor and stay there," she did as Paco said. Paco drew his pistol as he saw five or six men take down their rifles.

"Ok! Ladies and Gentlemen, we're putting a little show on for you," Paco just fired taking the one who'd spoken in the heart, the next in leg.

"So am I, drop your guns. Don't think about turning those guns towards me. I can shoot a lot faster than you," Paco walked up to the cowboy sitting by the window. "Get their guns," the cowboy nodded and rose he picked up the guns from the floor and brought them to Paco.

"What makes you think you should take charge?" An old lady asked.

"Senora, I am a Texas Ranger it is my duty to stop men like this. Gentlemen if we can tie them up and sit them in those front seats," the other male passengers tied the men up and sat them down. Paco helped Theresa and the children up. "When the train stops in Amarillo we'll turn them over to the sheriff. Conductor these people here have had a nasty shock, can we get some coffee served and have you any food."

"No food, but I can sure get some coffee served up," the conductor heated up the coffee on the stove. "Thanks for saving the train like that, Ranger."

"The name's Paco Avila," Paco took some coffee to Theresa and the children, then fetched one for himself. He started to write a report on the incident. An hour later the train pulled to Amarillo, the conductor got down and sent for the sheriff. Sheriff Hardesty and his deputies got on board.

"Well, don't think they reckoned on a Ranger being onboard, did they, Mr Avila?" Paco got off the train, collected his horse and followed Sheriff Hardesty into the station. He handed the report over to the Sheriff.

"I have to be in Hays in two days, here's my report."

"Thanks, if you take the next train in fifteen minutes that should see you in Hays maybe in a day and half."

"Well, I'll probably be back this way on the return. I'm going to see if an old friend is still around there."

"Who's that?"

"Matthew Dillon."

"The marshal of Dodge?" Paco nodded.

"I haven't seen him for twelve years."

"Well, when you see that old buzzard tell him he still owes me four dollars he lost to me at poker when we were both young and frisky." Paco laughed and said he'd pass on the message. After a coffee, he loaded Grandee onto the next train to Hays. "You know, Matt always rode a buckskin," Paco nodded.

As he got into the passenger car he noticed the same men who'd trailed him that first day, the train set off heading towards Pueblo, Colorado Paco settled into a rear seat. He pulled his hat down over his face and slept but as usual he kept one eye open. Paco reasoned that they would probably wait but it wasn't worth taking chances. They made their move that night, passengers screamed but at the end four of the men were dead and the rest were wounded. "I am sorry, Senoras and Senores, that this happened."

"Why'd they have to do it?" The Conductor asked.

"I have to deliver an important paper to an old friend it will save the life of an innocent man."

"You some kind of law?" One of the passengers asked.

"I'm a Texas Ranger," that brought some gasps and kids came to stare up at him. Paco sat them down and told them stoires about the Rangers and then he told them about Matt Dillon.

"You know," the Conductor said. "You can sure entertain some of those stories about Marshal Dillon bit far-fetched though."

"Are they? They are exactly as told me when I was twelve and it ws Matteo who told me them."

"Yes but that Rawlins gang really!"

"Senor, that one he didn't have to tell me. I was there and to my certain knowledge his word is good from east to west coast and from Canda right down to Mexico where I was born. Do not insult the man I would have been proud to have as my father."

"Sorry, sir, I could wish I had a friend like that."

"Have you any coffee on the go, I could sure use one and maybe the rest of the passengers would as well."

"I was just about to do that. We'll be coming into Fountain shortly, where we can turn those men over to the Sheriff." The Conductor passed coffees around. The train pulled in to Fountain and shortly the Sheriff came onboard. The passengers told him what had happened he came to Paco.

"You're a Texas Ranger?"

"Si, my credentials," Paco handed them to the Sheriff who handed them back.

"Nice to meet you, have a safe journey."

"I hope to, but there maybe others, waiting for me in Hays." The Sheriff left the train and it pulled out. Not long after it rounded the bend to head for Hays.


	3. Chapter Three: Hays

Chapter Three: Hays

The train rattle on for another three hours, Paco sat his legs stretched out, hat pulled low-down, but still aware of those around him. The Conductor wandered through helping passengers where necessary and making sure the coffee pot was kept full. "Should be in Hays in about ten minutes, Ranger Avila."

"Thanks," Paco rose and stretched his legs, he smiled as the kids who'd gravitated to him copied him.

"Can we see your horse, Mister Avila?" A lot of the kids wanted to see Grandee.

"Sure you can," Paco crouched down, "as soon as the train stops I'll unload him. How many of you know Marshal Dillon?" A few nodded and one said he lived in Dodge, Paco smiled. "He rides a buckskin, doesn't he?" The boy nodded. "My horse is a buckskin, when we get off you'll see him. Now you better go sit down until the train stops," the kids went back to their parents full of excitement, the parents reassured the kids that they would let them see the horse. The train pulled in to Hays just before twelve noon, Paco stood on the observation platform waiting for the train to stop once it stopped he descended to the platform, he waited for the kids after all he'd promised them. "Everybody ready," the kids jumped up and down, he led them to the boxcars and unloaded Grandee.

"Golly, he's big."

"Marshal Dillon's the only one I know with a horse that big," the boy from Dodge said.

"Come on, Johnny, the train will be leaving soon," Johnny's mother called.

"Ma'am, I'd be obliged if you didn't tell Matteo that I am coming, I want it to be a surprise."

"Of course," the woman shooed Johnny back onboard. The parents of the other kids thanked him, he mounted touched his hat and rode down the street, until he came to the sheriff's office, Paco dismounted he tethered Grandee and entered the office.

"You want something, Mex?" The Deputy asked sneering at him.

"The Sheriff I don't favour talking to polecats," The Deputy lunged at him, Paco stepped aside, ducked and sent an uppercut into the Deputy's chin knocking him out. The Sheriff came through the door leading out to the back. "Sheriff, I'm Paco Avila, Texas Ranger and I don't appreciate bad manners, tolerate it from men old enough to be my father not from the likes of your Deputy."

"I have warned him before about his attitude to fellow lawmen. Only man I know to put him on the floor like that is Matt Dillon. What can I do for you?"

"I have a paper to deliver to Matt Dillon..." Both men sensed rather than knew that the man coming through the door wasn't peaceable, both span round and fired, the man looked surprised his gun dropping to the floor. The Deputy stirred back to life.

"Drop the gun, Mex!"

"Am I going to have to put you down again?" Paco asked.

"Bill, leave it and get that trash littering my floor out of here. Ranger, you need any help?"

"Just directions to Dodge City."

"Here, take this map. Just head south you'll get there in three to four days."

"Thanks," Paco left the office with the sheriff, he mounted Grandee, he rode south. He rode until nightfall and made camp in a grove of trees.


	4. Chapter Four: Reunion

Chapter Four: Reunion

As he rode on the next morning, Paco kept his eyes and ears open, so close to getting the job done he didn't want anything to go wrong now. Paco remembered meeting Matt Dillon for the first time, Matt's speed and how kind he'd been to a small boy, even when that boy had used him to kill the man who'd killed his father and beaten him and his mother. He remembered how when he'd left the village after his mother's death, the blacksmith and the rest of the village had bought him the pearl-handled colt that he wore now on his hip.

As he rode he saw the smoke, it seemed a lot of smoke to him, too much to be just someone's campfire, he wished he could just pass on by but his sense of duty meant he couldn't, he rode towards the smoke. All around a burning house lay dead or dying men and a woman and a stage. "Maldito!" Paco dismounted, he checked the men feeling it as each one died. Last the woman, she was just clinging to life. "Senora, what happened?"

"Stage hold up, the gang attacked about two hours ago," she coughed Paco didn't know how long she could hold out. "My baby, inside the house, save my baby?" She passed away in his arms, he lay her down and ran into the house, he heard the baby crying and ran in the direction finding the infant in the cradle, he lifted the infant. "Hush now, I'll take you to safety," he crooned a Spanish lullaby the baby stilled large blue eyes staring up at him, with the baby in one arm he mounted Grandee and rode on south a ways until he saw a trail with a signpost that read Worth Ranch, Paco turned up it, riding up it until he saw the ranch house and yard around it cowboys going about their business.

"Rider coming, Mr Worth!" Jake looked towards the gate.

"Could be, Marshal Dillon?" Jake said.

"No, Sir, that's a Texas Ranger, riding in."

"Hola! I am Paco Avila, the stage station just to the north has been attacked by outlaws. This baby is the only survivor he was in the house, I would like to leave him here, he needs milk and I need to fetch Matt Dillon."

"My housekeeper, will look to the infant, me and my men will go see to the burying."

"Wait until Matt has seen the place," Jake nodded.

"Tell Matt we'll meet him there," Paco nodded he handed the baby to Jake. "You ride hard but careful," Paco headed south again at the gallop. "You know, boys, I kind of like that boy."

Paco rode on knowing he'd finish one job, he was pleased to be seeing Matt and much as he'd dreamed as a boy of help to Matt, he hadn't wanted it to be like this. He slowed Grandee to a trot as he entered Dodge City, his eyes lit up as he saw the buckskin in front of the marshal's office. He stopped and dismounted tethering Grandee to the hitching pole, he went into the office, he walked up to the desk where Matt sat doing paperwork. "How can I help you?" Matt asked, Paco handed Matt the paper. "Well, now, I've been waiting for this," Paco grinned.

"Tell me, Marshal, do you recall twelve years ago, a village in Mexico called Zavala?"

"I recall a twelve year old boy who helped me, when I needed it," Matt said.

"I've grown since then."

"Paco, well I never, you sure have grown. Come on I'll buy you a drink," Paco now stood a hair under six foot four and looked like a brick out house with looks that charm every woman around.

"No time, a stage station was attacked and robbed just north of here at Kinsley, only survivor an infant boy."

"Let's go to the Long Branch, we'll be able to get some men for a posse."

"Mr Worth said he and his men would meet you there, I left the infant with him."

"I do have a couple of messages, Dallas Stoudenmire said to pay his respects to you and Sheriff Hardesty said to remind you, that you owe him four dollars from poker when you were both young and frisky," Matt grinned.

"They're both good men," Matt led Paco to the Long Branch. "Kitty, this is Paco Avila," Miss Kitty smiled at him. Festus and Newly brought beer over. "Better make that the last for now, Festus, the stage station at Kinsley has been raided by outlaws."

"Has anyone been injured?" Miss Kitty asked.

"The only survivor is an infant boy," Paco said.

"Festus, fetch Doc tell him to go to Jake Worth's, Paco left the infant there. Right, I'm forming a posse, those who want to come get your horses. Burke take charge here until we get back," some of the cowboys in the saloon were tough Texas trail hands. They volunteered to go seeing as a Texas Ranger was there. Paco mounted Grandee. "I see you choose to ride a horse like mine."

"Well, you were a big influence in my life."

"You Texas men, you ride with Paco."

"Hey, Matt, last time we met I had you riding drag," Amos Mckee said.

"Yeah, let's see how good you are at tracking men, Mckee," Matt said, Doc drove up in his buggy. "Doc, this is Paco Avila."

"Matt told me a lot about you, Doc, when I was a boy in Zavala," Paco said. The posse set out with Doc following on, Doc turned off towards Jake Worth's while the posse went on to Kinsley stage station. Half an hour later the posse arrived at the stage station, the men looked mutely around the scene.

"Let's get these people buried, see if you can find out who they are. The station man here is Tom Wainwright, that's him by the corral. Stage driver with him is Ted Noonan. Paco, you said the infant was in the house, must have been Tom's son."

"This is the boy's mother?"

"Yes, Martha Wainwright." Festus was examining the ground trying to track which way the men went but the gang had made sure the ground was so churned up that the signs were too many to be read.

"Matthew, what fer did they have to kill everyone like this?"

"I don't know, but it reminds me of the Tyce gang, if I didn't know I'd already dealt with them." Matt said, Mckee and Paco rode up.

"I rode a wide circle with Paco, found the extent of the churned up ground and there are tracks heading west of here. It might be that further on they turn either south or north."

"What would you do, Mckee?"

"Me, I'd head home to Texas, but seeing here what they did, I'd carry right on through to Mexico."

"Newly, get back to town. Get Burke to send messages to Hays and to all local marshals and sheriffs, tell them to be on the lookout for the gang. Tell Hays we'll send further information when we get it."

"Right! Do you want me to rejoin you?"

"No, I'm not so sure they won't double back and try to take the town as well. Get as many of the men that are left armed and in position just in case they do."

"Right, even if I have to pull every rifle from my store to do it," Newly turned his horse and rode back in the direction of Dodge.


	5. Chapter Five: The Hunt

Chapter Five: The Hunt

It was noon by the time they'd finished burying the dead, Jake Worth rode in with some of his men. "Matt, do you reckon we should start the track today or tomorrow?"

"Today, could be they turn south and keep on to Mexico, but what if they don't what if they turn east again and hit Dodge."

"Matt, I'll ride in with my men," Jake said, "give Newly and Burke a hand. I bought you out some supplies, enough for four or five days"

"Thanks, Jake, I'm obliged. If they don't turn up within a couple of days, I'd say they wouldn't be, if that's the case just help out keep the peace."

"Right! Any messages you want delivered other than to Newly and Burke?"

"Jake, you know what to tell them better than me," both Mckee and Paco looked puzzled, Jake and his men left for Dodge. "Jake was talking about my kids, I've got twins a boy and a girl I had in a former relationship, they're twelve and a girl called Mary she kind of adopted me," Matt explained how the twins and Mary had come into his life.

"Are you content with that?"

"Yeah, besides I've got my friends and that's something a lot of lawmen don't have."

"Especially Miss Kitty," Matt just looked ahead, "you know I think you should just marry up with her," Matt knew that he'd asked several times, he still couldn't persuade her that it didn't matter if the townsfolk approved or not. Until then he was content to visit her in her room after the bar closed, the only one who knew was Sam Noonan. Matt finished his meal and went to check on Buck, Paco joined him.

"Are you in love with Miss Kitty?" Matt nodded.

"Only Sam knows, Sam's the bartender in the Long Branch."

"I wouldn't sell Festus short, he probably suspects and Doc Adams from what I remember you telling me about him, he may be pretty certain," Matt smiled. "Meanwhile, I'll keep Mckee off the subject, if I can. He seems to enjoy baiting you."

"He's finished with that for now. Normally we just settle it with a good fist fight," everyone mounted up, Festus went ahead with a couple of good trackers from the Texan trail hands and picked up the trail heading west. They'd ridden for several days when they realised the men were heading straight for Garden City.

"Damn, Matthew, it looks like Comancheros, if they hit Garden City?"

"Garden City?" Mckee asked. "What's there?"

"A town, smaller than Dodge, one sheriff and only has two deputies, no one there has any chance against Comancheros. You Texans have the experience against them," Matt said.

"Yes, but even so we either send for the Texas Rangers or the Army. We only have one Texas Ranger, and no Army," Mckee said.

"Right, Mckee, I'm sending one of the men from Dodge with a letter to Fort Larned, asking for assistance to be sent to Garden City," Matt scribbled a note and handed it to one of the posse. "Ben, get there as quick as you can, tell the commanding officer that we'll probably get to Garden City before them, we'll try to hold off the Comancheros," Ben turned his horse and galloped northeast towards Fort Larned. The posse now increased speed and galloped to Garden City.

The citizens of Garden City looked up sharply as the posse cantered up and dismounted to ease their horses backs. Matt entered the Sheriff's office. "Sheriff Williams?"

"Marshal Dillon, is there something we can do for you?"

"No, we are here to save your town. Did you receive a message regarding the attack on the stage station at Kinsley?"

"Yes, terrible thing to have happened."

"We think it's Comancheros. We've tracked them in this direction, we think they are coming here. We're going to hide our horses and help you set up defences. I've sent a message to Fort Larned asking for support."

"God help us!"

"He will, but for how long we can hold out, I don't know. Have you got any space in your jail?"

"It's not large, and the cells are unoccupied at the moment."

"Good, I wouldn't want some drunk getting shot by accident. How many men in the town can you count on that are good hands with rifles apart from your deputies?"

"About ten men and four women."

"Right, let's get ready," Matt left the office with the Sheriff, his deputies came up to them. "What you'll need is to find stables for our horses for the moment and then we'll have to build barricades."

"Go to it, boys, show these men where to put their mounts and then get the people to building barricades," the two deputies assisted the posse in housing their horses and then started organising the barricades.


	6. Chapter Six: Garden City Siege

Chapter Six: Garden City Siege

The local lumber yard was raided for supplies of wood and the freighters provided wagons which were turned onto their sides at every entrance to the city. Matt had members of the posse take groups of the local men and women who could handle rifles to each barricade. The local stores provided extra ammunition.

"It's the waiting that takes it's toll," Matt said. "Sheriff, the steeple have a couple of men go up there keep a lookout, ring the bell if they spot them," Sheriff Williams nodded.

"Stu, Bill, you two boys get on up in that there steeple, ring the bell when you see them coming," the boys climbed up the steeple. "Those two are only eighteen and nineteen, I'd rather like to see them grow into men."

* * *

Ben was unceasing his horse seened to fly as it was he reached Fort Larned in the early evening. "Rider coming!" The guard at the gate called out. "Civilian Rider!"

"Open the gate," the sergeant said and the men opened the righthand gate, Ben galloped through.

"Message from Marshal Dillon for your commanding officer."

"Officer of the day?" A lieutenant approached he held out his hand.

"Sorry message is for your commanding officer, him alone," the lieutenant led Ben to the commanding officer's headquarters, the adjutant looked up.

"Man has a message for the Major."

"I'll see it gets to him."

"Sorry I have to put it in his hands, Marshal Dillon was quite adamant about that."

"Well, now the Major's gone to bed and he don't want to be disturbed."

"I don't much care whether he's disturbed or not, but if you delay and any harm comes to Matt Dillon, I wouldn't guarantee the life of any soldier who comes to Dodge."

"What the devil is going on here?" Major Franks stood there in his dressing gown looking as if he wanted to kill someone. "What is this about Marshal Dillon?"

"I don't know whether you heard about the attack on Kinsley Stage Station?"

"We did, dreadful event, didn't know anyone could be so cruel."

"You must be new in the West, Major, cause believe me they can," Ben handed the note to him, the Major read it.

"Marshal Dillon is sure about the Comancheros?"

"Yes, sir, the only other explanation would have been an Indian raid, but there were no war lances, no arrows and all the horse prints were from shod horses. The Indians don't ride shod horses, only the ones the army uses for scouts would ride a shod horse. Actually the Comancheros are worse than Indians."

"He's right, Sir, Comancheros don't give tinker's dam for anyone other than the money they can make."

"From what sign we found we think there were around thirty in the band that attacked Kinsley. Now all signs are that they are headed for Garden City and they won't be able to withstand them for long."

"How long will it take to get there?"

"Three to four days."

"Have Troops A and C rready to move out in half an hour. Get this man a fresh horse, we'll use him as a guide," Ben was glad of that he didn't want to be known as the man who let Matt down.

* * *

Stu and Bill looked to the east and saw the Comancheros coming, Bill rang the bell. "Where are they coming from?" Matt called up to them.

"From the east, Marshal."

"Right! Stay there watch for the cavalry, ring the bell again when you see them, then you shoot from up there," the Comancheros stopped surprised to see barricades, one of them rode forard under a white flag.

"Senores, why do you resist, we are many, you are few?"

"Tell your jefe, what he did at Kinsley, just turned this into another Alamo," Matt said, the Texans gave rebel yells at that. The Comanchero rode back to his comrades, they watched him talk to the man who was clearly his Jefe. The man gave a roar of anger, Matt smiled. "That's the reaction I hoped for, now he's got to take us. If we can delay them long enough, the cavalry will have a chance to catch them."

"Ataque! Kill them I want them all dead," the Comancheros charged, the townsfolk opened up on them, they retreated and seemed to be discussing their next move, they'd tried full frontal. Now the Jefe sent men to scout round the town.

"That's the first sensible thing he's done," Matt said, "now he's going to have use what little he's got for brains to figure out our weak spots and we haven't got many of those," Matt had positioned men on the roofs of the buildings and he knew the calibre of those at the barricades.

"How long do you reckon before the cavalry gets here, Matt?" Mckee asked.

"Well, if Ben was able to persuade them to move straightaway, they could be here by tomorrow, but when tomorrow is the question," night was falling, they watched as the Comancheros made camp. The towns women had been providing food for the defenders made a larger meal serving it at the barricades. Matt made sure that a meal was taken up to the two boys with some water. Matt set lookouts during the night at the barricades they would spell the defenders so they would be fresh the next morning.

The men returned to the barricades at dawn after breakfast, the Comancheros tried again. The two boys in the steeple looked eastward where Matt had told them the cavalry would be coming from. "Stu look isn't that?"

"I don't know, let's wait a little see if they get closer," Bill said. The riders the boys had spotted stopped, they listened and went back over the hill meeting up with Major Franks.

"It looks to be a miracle, Sir, but those folks seem to be holding out," at the barricades Matt, Paco, Mckee and the rest kept firing one of the Comancheros got a shot off which took Matt in the left shoulder.

"Damn it."

"At least it's not your gun arm, Matt," Paco said. The boys in the steeple looked at the ridge, happy to see the blue line. They rang the bell and joined in the shooting," Matt grinned, everybody cheered and raised the firing rate. Then came the clear unmistakable sound of the bugle as the cavalry charged down to surround what was left of the Comancheros, Major Franks rode up to the barricade.

"Marshal Dillon?"

"It's good to see you, Major."

"Thirty men attacking you and you killed twenty four of them. A nice manageable number to take back to Dodge. We met a friend of yours on the way here said he was coming back this way to live," Matt looked to where Ben was and there riding next to Ben was Quint Asper, Matt smiled.

"Quint what brings you this way, I thought you were in California?"

"California's OK but it sure is dull out there compared to Dodge."

"Quint, like to introduce you to Paco Avila, would you believe I met him when he was twelve in Mexico. He's grown into a good man, moved to Texas, and joined the Rangers."

"Now that must have been due to your influence," the next morning all the barricades had gone and Garden City looked like it had never been attacked.

"Marshal Dillon," Sheriff Williams said. "Thanks for your help?" Matt shrugged it off the Comancheros were fettered now and sat their horses which were being led by lead rope. The posse set off back to Dodge with the cavalry.

* * *

The people of Dodge turned out in force to see Matt, Paco and Mckee with the posse bringing in the Comancheros. Newly joined Matt as he got them down placing them in the jail. "How's everything been, Newly?"

"Fine, not much at all happened, I suppose people are still coming to terms with what happened."

"Good, let's go have a beer. Newly, this is Quint Asper, used to be the blacksmith here. Quint, this is Newly O'Brien, gunsmith and trainee doctor," they headed for the Long Branch. "Howdy, Miss Kitty, look whose come home to Dodge."

"Quint, this is a surprise? Sam, the first drinks are on the house for the posse and for Quint returning," Doc entered tired as usual, he'd been out delivering a baby.

"Howdy, Matt. Well, Quint, back home, that's good news. I might get some intelligent conversation from time to time."

"You get that from me, you ol scudder, and you know'd it," Festus said.

"Festus, I could get more intelligent conversation from your mule, than you."

"Things haven't changed here then they're still bickering."

"Don't suppose it ever will," Matt said taking a sip of beer. Later Newly and Quint had just completed rounds after the Long Branch had closed, they saw Matt slip up the alley to the back door let himself in. Newly smiled, Matt still thought it all a big secret but the whole town knew about him and Miss Kitty.

"He still think the town doesn't know?"

"Yeah," they let themselves back into the marshal's office to have coffee and grab some sleep. Quint thought then that everything was as it should be nothing changed in Dodge and that was how he liked it.

**THE END**


End file.
